This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to electronic devices having wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry, wireless local area network communications circuitry, satellite navigation system receivers, and other antenna systems. Integration of increasingly complex antenna systems into electronic devices requires the materials that join separate structural modules in the circuitry to have particular properties, such as characteristics that establish and maintain conductivity between separate structural modules when under a specified amount of tension.
It may therefore be desired to have improved methods and systems for testing materials that are used to join structures in an electronic device for desired performance qualities.